A Love Triangle
by Dynanch
Summary: It’s a love triangle Kyo Yuki and Tohru all love each other but which one loves who? When they all head to the beach it will all be revealed in a game of truth or dare?
1. Default Chapter

A Love Triangle

It's a love triangle Kyo Yuki and Tohru all love each other but which one loves who? When they all head to the beach it will all be revealed in a game of truth or dare?

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Chapter 1: Normal Saturday Morning I think?

"Good morning Yuki, did you get a good sleep?"

"Good morning Miss Honda, and no I didn't really get much sleep last night that stupid cat was making such a racket he can never stay in one sleeping position he has to be in 10 at the same time"

"Maybe I didn't make his bed comfortable enough for him should I go up and fix it"

"No wait Miss Honda, he will be fine his probably just fighting me in his dreams even that he can't do"

"Are you sure maybe I should go up and check on him"

"I don't think you should you would be wasting your time his probably already awake"

"Well only if you say so Yuki, so what would you like for breakfast Yuki?"

"I don't know im not really hungry, I guess I will have some hmmmm leak rice balls if that's ok"

"Um leak rice balls Yuki do you really want leak in them"

"Oh yes leaks are very healthy Miss Honda"

"I know Yuki; well if you're sure you want them I will make them for you"

"Thank you Miss Honda"

Tohru started cooking the leak rice balls, she was a little shocked that Yuki wanted leak rice balls but she ignored it for now and continued cooking them.

"All done here you go Yuki I hope you enjoy them is there anything else I can get you"

"Oh no Miss Honda these will be just fine" Yuki smirked and started to walk outside.

"It's such a beautiful day isn't it Miss Honda?"

"Yes it would be a great day for a swim"

"Yes that would be a lovely thing to do today why don't you go ask Shigure if we can go to the beach and we can all have a nice swim down there"

"Ok Yuki what a fabulous idea, but how exactly are we going to get there if Shigure doesn't have a driving license?"

"We can call Hatori and invite everyone else to come with us if you want Miss Honda"

"That would be so much fun I can't wait to tell Shigure and the others"

"Well hurry and go ask so we can get lunch packed for the others"

"Ok" Tohru rushed off to Shigures room surprisingly he was doing work she didn't want to disturb him so she slid a note under the door for him to read.

BACK TO YUKI

Yuki thought he was so smart he wanted to get back at that stupid cat for keeping him up all last night so he brought the leak rice balls that Tohru thought she prepared for Yuki and gave them to Kyo.

"Kyo, I made you some breakfast"

"Get lost you stupid rat im not going to eat any of the crap you make"

"I knew you would say that so I got Tohru to make it for me to give to you"

"Why would you do that?"

"Well I just thought you might be hungry and you seemed a little restless last night so I thought you might want some rice balls"

"What's in them?"

"Nothing just plain I don't know what you like"

Kyo just stared at the silver haired teen standing at the top of the ladder.

"Ok then if you're not going to take them I will just leave them up here for you"

Yuki put the plate full of rice balls down on the roof, he slowly climbed down the ladder and pretended to go inside by opening the Chinese style door and closing it again he slowly moved around the house so Kyo couldn't see him and climbed back up the ladder but only to stop at the top so that you couldn't even see his head.

Kyo looked over at the plate his stomach was growling, Yuki was right Kyo had a very restless night last night he barley got any sleep if any at all he had to much on his mind at the moment. So he decided to eat the food Yuki gave to him.

He lifted one off the plate and carefully put it in his mouth trying not to drop any (not like he would be that careful but anyway) he took a bite out of the small rice ball and gulped it down.

"AGRHHHHHHHHHH"

Kyo cried out, he was so annoyed he could nearly kill that damn rat.

"LEAKS, IM GOING TO KILL YOU YUKI"

Tohru heard the commotion and couldn't help but to run outside and find out what was going on, she had ran out just in time to see Kyo falling off the roof he had fainted from the leaks.

"Kyo"

Tohru was running in every which direction trying to make sure she would catch Kyo so he wouldn't hurt himself. Kyo was falling extremely slowly for a boy of his size but still none the less he was falling.

"Don't worry Kyo I have got you, well at least I hope I do"

Tohru saw Kyo coming he was getting closer by each passing second she had him she had him. He fell right into her arms, but even though Kyo was strong and had large muscles for a boy of his age Tohru was still able to carry him inside, but he had transformed a few seconds later from the impact.

"Oh Kyo are you ok please wake up"

Shigure walked in signing a song a little tune that was the same as the one he would usually sing about high school girls but this time he was singing about the beach.

"Where going to the beach where going to the beach where going to……."

"Shigure Kyo fell off the roof he had fainted I caught him but do you think he is going to be ok?"

"Don't panic my little flower Hatori is coming around now with the others for the trip to the beach so he can take a look at Kyo while he is here, um but before we go do you have everything packed Tohru?"

"Oh no I forgot all about it, I have to go make the lunches and get the towels ready for every one" Tohru was in a panic running around the room like she was crazy.

"Tohru calm down Hatori made lunches for us all and I have packed all the towels and the umbrellas and the beach toys all you need to do is get your bathing suit on"

"Wow Shigure I only gave you the note about 20 minutes ago how did you get everything organized so quickly"

"Tohru that's a secret now go upstairs and get dressed we will be leaving as soon as Hatori gets here have you told Yuki that we are going yet?"

"No I haven't seen him, I last saw him when I made him breakfast"

"Don't worry Tohru I will go find Yuki while you go get ready and would you mind grabbing Kyo's bathers too I don't want him to wake up and not be wearing anything"

"Oh of coarse Shigure I will do that right away"

POOF

Just before Tohru had gone up the stairs Kyo had transformed back into his original for and Tohru couldn't help but turn around it was an immediate reaction from the sound of him changing back.

"O Kyo im so sorry I will go get you your bathers if you want"

"Bathers why would you get me bathers just get me normal clothes already"

"O I haven't told you have I we are going to the beach Hatori is going to be here any minute now"

"Right whatever so can you get me my clothes then?"

"O yes sorry right away"

Tohru had left as fast as she came back nearly leaving a skid mark in the carpet here you go Kyo I didn't know which bathers you would like to wear so I just grabbed these ones"

"Those are fine" Kyo snatched the bathers out of Tohru's hand and put them on.

"Kyo can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"How come you fell off the roof in the first place?"

"THAT STUPID RAT GAVE ME LEAK RICE BALLS"

"Leak rice balls, oh so that's why Yuki wanted them"

There was a loud knocking on the door it was Hatori and the rest of the family not all of them came only Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji and well Hatori.

"Hello everyone are we already to go then?"

"Hi sissy that's right we are already but Tohru how come you're not in your bathers are you not coming?"

"Oops I forgot to get changed I will be right down don't leave without me"

Tohru ran upstairs and got into her white bikini she just hoped it wasn't to revealing. Yuki had also gone upstairs to get changed once he found out from Shigure that they were going to the beach he was excited this was his chance to impress Tohru.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ok that's it lots and lots of reviews plenty more chapters to come and remember no flames.

You have found out who Yuki likes but still you have to wait who Kyo and Tohru like.


	2. The Beach

Please keep reviewing your helping me a lot.

NO FLAMES

I don't own Fruits Basket.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Chapter 2: The Beach

"Everyone in the car, it's going to take a couple of hours to get down there."

Everyone did as Hatori asked.

"Miss Honda would you like to sit next to me?"

"Ok Yuki I would love to, lucky we are going in a mini bus isn't it?"

"Yes we have always had them we just never really all got into the one car."

"I can understand that."

Kyo was disappointed that Yuki and Tohru were sitting next to each other but he was happy, he got a whole bus seat to himself. He fell asleep almost as soon as he sat down, he took a cat nap you might say.

Momiji, Kisa and Hiro were at the front of the bus and Shigure was telling them about the beach house.

Yuki and Tohru were at the back of the bus, which they both were comfortable with.

"Um Yuki?"

"Yes Miss Honda?"

"Why don't we sit closer to Momiji, Kisa and Hiro?"

"Do you not want to sit up here?"

"No it's ok."

"Haru where have you been?" Hatori said in a sharp voice.

"I was wandering around the house trying to find the toilet when I turned to go back to the bus because I heard a voice but then a huge gust of wind turned me in the wrong direction and I got swept away…."

"Can't you just say you got lost?"

Kyo had woken up once he heard Haru's voice.

"Ok then, Hatori I got lost"

Kyo fell back to sleep before he heard Haru trying to be sarcastic. Haru sat down, he sat a couple of seats away from Kyo and he also fell asleep watching Kyo sleeping.

AT THE BACK OF THE BUS

Yuki was leaning very close to Tohru it made Tohru a bit uncomfortable, she was about to say something but Yuki talked before her.

"Your hair smells nice today Miss Honda."

Tohru raised her eyes to be level with Yuki's then she looked away. She could feel her blush growing redder.

"Thank you Yuki, I'm sure yours smells just as nice"

"Would you like to smell it Miss Honda?"

"Oh no I didn't mean, I mean I don't have to if you don't want me to"

"No its ok Miss Honda you can smell it, I wont mind at all"

"O...Ok"

She moved closer to Yuki, their noses were nearly touching. Toru was about to lift her head to smell the silver hair. But Yuki had stopped her, he had placed his hand under her chin and lifted it closer towards his face, he was moving her face closer and closer when he moved to the side to whisper in her ear.

"Tohru I think your beautiful."

"Yuki." Tohru said in her soft sweat voice. Her face was so red it looked like she was sun burn.

"It's true Miss Honda you don't have to hide it."

"WE'RE HERE EVERYBODY!" Shigure yelled out in his sing song voice.

Kyo snorted a couple of times before waking up and figuring out what was happening.

"Come on Miss Honda, we have to go see the beach house"

With that Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and lifted her off her seat. She smiled behind Yuki's back she was so happy to be here; it was going to be a very interesting couple of days.


	3. Dont Look Yuki

This was perfect, Tohru was going to spend time with 2 of her best friends Kyo and Yuki, and Yuki seemed especially enthusiastic to be spending more time with Tohru.

"Miss Honda let me carry your bags for you."

"Oh Yuki you don't have to do that."

"No it's ok Miss Honda, I can carry all of our bags."

"Are you sure Yuki?"

"Positive Miss Honda."

"Ok then I will help Kyo with his bag."

Kyo was having a bit of trouble with all his bags although he usually takes only a backpack he brought a few more suitcases. Tohru skipped up to Kyo.

"Hi, Kyo would you like me to help you with those bags?"

"No I don't need any girl to carry my bags!"

"Oh ok," Tohru walked away she didn't like being yelled at she couldn't help a few tears fall down her cheeks "Oh Kyo," she said to herself softly.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, ok I know this might be a bit of a disappointment for some but we have to share rooms."

Kyo fell over his bags when he heard about this, he didn't want to share a room with anyone.

"Ok this is how it will go, Hiro and Haru will be in a room together then it will be Tohru and Kisa and then Kyo and Yuki and me and Hatori enjoy the trip everyone!"

"Shigure COME BACK HERE!"

Kyo chased Shigure all the way around the beach there was know way he was sharing a room with that Damn Yuki. And Momiji was crying he had his own bedroom he wanted to be with someone.

"Miss Honda I put your suitcases in your room. Would you like to have a look around the beach with me?"

Tohru turned her head to look at Kyo.

"Ok I guess so Yuki," Tohru sounded a bit disappointed to be going for a walk with Yuki.

"Do you not want to Miss Honda?"

"No it's fine I would love to go for a walk."

"Ok then let's go."

After Tohru and Yuki had walked a fair way away from the others Yuki grabbed Tohru's wrist and turned her to face him.

"Miss Honda I have something to tell you."

"Ok Yuki go ahead."

"YUKI! TOHRU!"

Momiji was running towards the teens that had been hand in hand.

"You guys, would you like to come and collect fire wood for tonight?"

"Oh ok Momiji, Yuki do you want to come help?"

"I would love to Miss Honda but I think I might have a look at the beautiful scenery for awhile."

"Ok Yuki see you tonight then at the fire, bye."

"Bye Miss Honda," Yuki watched as Tohru ran away with Momiji, he loved her so much and she just couldn't see it 'she never notices me she is always talking to that stupid Kyo. I have to get her alone with me this is my chance to impress her.' He turned around and kept on walking.

"Hi Kyo how are you?"

"Fine."

"Kyo is there something wrong?"

"Yes that damn dog put me in the same room with Yuki."

"Don't worry Kyo it's only for a couple of nights."

"Whatever."

"Would you like to go for a swim with me before we light the fire for tonight's games?"

"Sure I guess if you want to."

"Ok then."

"Do you wanna race?"

"Race??"

"Yeah I will race you to the water we are already in our bathers."

"Oh right, ready set-"

"GO!"

Kyo was much to fast for Tohru he was in the water before she took her first step.

"Wow Kyo you're very fast you should join the cross country team."

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Sure Kyo what game would you like to play?"

"Volley ball?"

"Do you want to play it on the beach it's very cold in the water?"

"Yeah ok."

They walked out of the water Tohru's bathing suit had gone a tiny bit see through because they were white. Kyo blushed when he looked at her.

"What's wrong Kyo, have you got a fever?" She ran over to Kyo as soon as she saw his red face and put her hand on his forehead.

"I would hate for you to get sick Kyo!"

"I love it when you care for me Tohru, but im fine."

"Then why were you red?"

"Well to tell you the truth, um your bathers have gone see through."

"Oh," Tohru looked down and covered her chest with her hands.

"Ah Kyo im going to get changed."

"Ok then, I don't blame you."

Tohru ran into the bedroom. Kisa had gone for a walk with Hiro after they collected fire wood and Shigure and Hatori were gone so Tohru was alone to get changed.

She took off her bikini top, she was having trouble looking for her bra through her suitcase. When the bathroom door to her bedroom opened and in the doorway stood Yuki.


	4. Truth or Dare

I don't own fruits basket

Thank you for all your reviews and please feel free to email me.

No FLAMES

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Chapter 4: Truth or Dare

"YUKI, what are you doing here?"

"T…T….T…..T……T"

"What is it Yuki?"

"You h…h…h…h..a…a..a..v…v..v…v…e…..n……o"

"No what?"

"TOP!"

"AGRH!!"

Tohru grabbed her bikini top and quickly put it back on although it was still see through.

"Yuki why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm sorry Miss Honda."

"Why are you in my bathroom anyway?"

"Oh my bathroom is a little dirty."

"Ok."

"I'm really sorry Miss Honda I didn't mean to interrupt you like this."

"No its ok, I guess."

Kyo was still waiting for Tohru to come back, so he decided to check on how she was going.

"Tohru, where are you?"

"Oh Kyo I'm in my bedroom."

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"No please come in."

Kyo opened the door slowly, and stepped into the room.

"Tohru I have two questions to ask you one is: why are you still in the see through bathing suit and why is that damn rat in here?"

Tohru didn't know how to tell Kyo that Yuki had walked in on her without a top on so she had to put the see through bathing top back on again.

"Well Miss Honda was having trouble taking it off and she asked me to help."

"Whatever you say, anyway the fire has been started and everyone is ready to start the games, did you want to come play with us Tohru?"

"Oh yes I would love to play some games are you going to come Yuki?"

"Yeah I will be out in a minute."

"Fine I'm going now hurry up Tohru."

"Ok be out in a minute Kyo."

"I will let you get changed then Miss Honda, unless you want me to stay?"

"Oh well I wouldn't mind a little bit of privacy while I get changed if you don't mind Yuki."

"As you wish Miss Honda."

"Thank you Yuki."

Yuki got up and went out the room, while Tohru got changed into a small black dress that was very tight.

"Ok Yuki I'm ready."

"Wow Miss Honda you look wonderful."

Tohru covered her face so he couldn't see the blush.

"Oh no really you don't have to say that."

"No I mean it now come on everyone is waiting for us."

"Ok."

They went outside and everyone was sitting around the camp fire.

"Oh hi Tohru, great you could join us. We're just thinking of some games we can play."

"Oh I don't really know many games Momiji."

"Don't worry I have a good game we can play."

"And what is that exactly Momiji?" asked Yuki in his calm voice, he wasn't into playing games very much.

"How about we play TRUTH OR DARE?"

"There is no way I'm playing truth or dare you little twerp!"

"WAHHH someone Kyo's hurting me!"

"Sounds like fun!" Yuki smiled, he thought it would be a great game to play.

"Um Yuki what's Truth or Dare?"

"Don't worry Miss Honda you will find out."

"Oh ok."

"Kyo you have to play."

"No way!"

"AWWW PLEASE!?"

"Yes please play Kyo, I have never played this game before and I would love you to play with us."

"FINE I'LL PLAY!"

"YAY! I'll go first, ok Shigure truth or dare?"

"Um Truth."

"Ok tell us what you write about?"

"Momiji why don't you pick someone else?"

"AWWW! But Yuki, I write great stories, why shouldn't I tell them about all the great books I write about?"

"Shigure you are acting like a child now come with me and we can get an ice cream?"

"Oh really Hari you would do that for me?"

"Just come!"

Shigure and Hatori left all the younger kids to play there little games.

"Hiro I'm sleepy can we go to bed?"

"But its only 9:00pm."

"I know we can play a board game inside if you want instead but I'm to tired to play outside with everyone else."

"Ok if that's what you want Kisa. Everyone, me and Kisa are going inside."

"Oh ok then goodnight the both of you have a good sleep," Tohru smile at them both walking inside. "Now what are we going to play?"

"Tohru we can still play this game if you want."

"Ok then."

"YAY, Haru why don't you ask someone?"

"Ok then Yuki truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, lets see what can I ask you, ok I've got something."

"Well ask it already."

"Ok, if you could kiss any girl who would you kiss?"

"Haru don't you think that's a bit personal?"

"Tohru that's the whole point in truth or dare."

"Oh."

"Answer Haru, Yuki!" Momiji was bouncing up and down he knew what Yuki's answer would be he just wanted to hear him say it.

"Do I really have to?"

"Yup that's the game Yuki."

"Fine if I could kiss any girl I would kiss," he looked over to see Tohru, she was smiling happily at Yuki, "Miss Honda" He looked down at the ground ashamed of what he just said.

"Yes Yuki?"

"No Tohru that was the answer to his question, if he had to kiss any girl it would be you."

"Really Yuki?"

"I'm sorry Miss Honda."

"Yuki you don't have to be sorry."

"Yuki, its your turn to dare someone."

"Oh yes of course Momiji I forgot ok then Kyo truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"I dare you to take off all your clothes and jump in the water and stay in there for 5 minutes!"

"I'm not going skinny dipping!"

"Kyo you have to!"

"Shut up Momiji, fine!"

Kyo started to take off his clothes he was down to his boxers.

"Do I have to take off them to?"

"Yes I said take off all your clothes."

"FINE!"

He ran down to the water and took off his boxers when he got there and jumped straight in.

"DAMN IT IT'S FREEZING!"

"5 minutes Kitty."

"SHUT UP YUKI!"

"Yuki don't you think you should let him come out?"

"Your right Miss Honda I will help him get of the water."

"Thank you Yuki."

Yuki got up from his place on the log and walked down to the water.

"What are you doing rat boy?"

"Oh just taking these."

"NO!"

Yuki picked up Kyo's boxers and started walking back to the fire.

"YOU BASTARD GIVE THOSE BACK!"

Yuki just ignored him and sat back down next to Tohru.

"Yuki that wasn't very nice!" Tohru got up and walked down the beach towards Kyo.

"Get lost Tohru."

"Don't you want some help Kyo?"

"No."

"Kyo look at you."

"Ok I need help but how are you going to help?"

"Tohru what are you doing?"

Tohru was taking off her jumper and her skimpy black dress all she was wearing was her underwear, she walked closer to the water and walked in. Kyo wasn't lying about the water, when she put her foot in she nearly froze but she kept walking until she had swam up to Kyo.

"Tohru what the hell are you doing your going to catch a cold!"

Tohru was ignoring Kyo she just stared into his eyes, and then she turned around she just sat bobbing up and down in the water with her back facing Kyo.

"Undo it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Undo the clasp."

"Why?"

"If you're going to walk back naked then I will walk back naked with you."

"Tohru why would you do that, save yourself the embarrassment and put your dress back on"

"Kyo please just do it."

Kyo moved closer to Tohru and put his hands on her back.

"Are you sure Tohru?"

"Just do it."

He held the clasp in his hands and started to fiddle around with it until he got it undone. Tohru slid he bra down her arms until it was now floating off into the distance. Kyo and Tohru were deep enough so that Kyo couldn't see her body but he noticed that she was juggling around.

"Now what are you doing?"

"I'm taking off everything Kyo."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

All done, I don't know if that's really a cliff hanger but does it want to make you read more. If it does please review and I will put up more chapters.

Thank you for previous reviews I love them all.

AND NO FLAMES.


	5. The Tide

NO FLAMES

And big thanks to all that have reviewed my story.

I do not own Fruits Basket.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Chapter 5: The Tide

A second later Kyo saw Tohru's undies float away.

"Tohru, its getting cold are you sure you want to stay out here?"

"I'm sure Kyo; I can't really leave though, someone might see me."

"What are we going to do, we can't stay out here all night?"

"I know maybe Yuki will give you back your clothes."

"He better, any way he wouldn't just leave you out here in the cold, Tohru can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Kyo, its not like we have anything else to do," Tohru had her arms wrapped around herself so there was some heat on here body.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Kyo is it really the right time for that?"

"Please just pick one Truth or Dare?"

"Um Truth."

"Ok do you like Yuki as much as he likes you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you do know that Yuki likes you more then a friend don't you?"

"I never really thought that he did, it would explain a few things now that I know he likes me more than a friend."

"So do you feel the same way about him?"

"Why do you want to know Kyo?"

"Because I feel the same way Yuki does about you."

"Kyo, do you really?"

"Yes, I never thought I would be telling you in the water naked but I guess now is better then any time."

"Kyo I never thought you felt that way, you always seem angry at me."

"I just get frustrated that's all, it's not because of you, most likely it would be that damn rat I get angry at. So do you feel the same way about Yuki?"

"I'm not sure Kyo I would tell you if I knew but I never knew that you two liked me this way."

"Oh ok so you might like him?"

"Truth or Dare Kyo?"

"What?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

"Tohru."

"Kyo please just kiss me."

"But I don't understand you were just saying before that you didn't know if you liked me or Yuki, why would you want me to kiss you?"

"Kyo you didn't ask me if I had feelings for you, you asked if I have feeling for Yuki, and I'm not sure if I have feelings for Yuki but I have always had feelings for you Kyo, always."

"Tohru I never knew this is how you felt, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to be rejected by you Kyo."

"Tohru I would never reject you."

"Well I know that now but how was I suppose to know that before?"

Kyo went forward he tried to get closer but the tide was strong so it was pulling him in every direction it was getting stronger as he moved closer to Tohru. He tried to reach out for her but he tripped on some coral that was beneath his feet. He still was trying to get a hold of Tohru's hand but it was out of reach he was being taken away by the tide.

"Tohru."

"Kyo what's happening?"

"QUICK GET OUT OR THE TIDE WILL TAKE YOU TO!"

"I CANT HEAR YOU KYO!"

Tohru then started to move closer to Kyo but Kyo started to move faster she soon was unable to see him he must have been taken under. But Tohru too felt like she was moving only slowly, then the pace started to pick up she was being taken away by the tide as well.

BACK AT THE FIRE

"Yuki don't you think Tohru has been gone for a long time now and you should really give back Kyo his clothes."

"Fine but Momiji don't tell Shigure or Hatori what happened."

"Ok," Yuki got up from his seat and walked towards the water. He saw something black lying on the ground he thought it might be Tohru. So he ran forward towards the black figure, but when he came close to it he noticed that is was just material. It was Tohru's black dress.

He called her name a couple of times wondering where she might have gone. He walked into the water thinking he might find Kyo and Tohru. But all he found was a bra it had Tohru's name written on the inside strap.

"Tohru where have you gone, if I found out that, that stupid cat has done something to you."

He couldn't believe it Tohru was out there with Kyo and they were both NAKED.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I have a great idea for the next chap so I hope you enjoyed this short one it's just the start for the next chapter but please review.

No Flames


	6. Stranded

I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET

PLEASE REVIEW I will only write if I get reviews.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Chapter 6: Stranded

It was pitch black and Tohru felt slightly uncomfortable where she was lying. She rolled over to see what was so uncomfortable but when she looked down she was naked.

"AGH MY CLOTHES! WHO TOOK MY CLOTHES?!" Tohru was running around yelling and screaming when suddenly she remembered why she had no clothes on, but instead of frantically looking around looking for something to cover herself up with she tried to find Kyo, completely ignoring the fact she was naked.

"KYO, KYO ARE YOU HERE?"

She heard soft moaning and purring from the other side of a rock, it was Kyo he was asleep on a rock.

Tohru's Pov

We must be stranded if Kyo and I are still naked, it all makes sense. The tide, it took us out to sea we must have fallen asleep and we ended up here. This is bad, really bad me and Kyo stranded alone on an island, NAKED.

Normal Pov

Tohru looked over at Kyo she blushed at the sight of his beautiful slender figure with the moon caressing his body with light. His hair spread across the rock dripping wet some random pieces of hair sticking to his wet face. He looked so peaceful when he slept, but why he was purring and moaning the way he was, wondered Tohru.

"Kyo are you awake?" Tohru knelt down next to Kyo and asked him again but this time whispering softly in his ear.

Kyo rolled his body over, his soft damp chest hitting Tohru's knees. Then he started to touch Tohru's legs and at the same time was whispering something.

"O Tohru, mmmmmmmmm!"

"Yes Kyo?" But Kyo hadn't opened his eyes yet. "Kyo why did you say my name?" Kyo's hands kept moving up Tohru's legs.

When Kyo finally opened his eyes he saw Tohru, not her face though he kept looking up and down her body at the sight that was standing before him. When he just saw where his hands were he moved them away and into his own lap looking down ashamed of what he had just done.

"Kyo your awake, I was getting worried you kept saying my name in your slee.p"

Kyo blushed.

Kyo's Pov

Why the hell is Tohru sitting next to me and wearing no clothes and why the hell did I have my hand on her leg.

I know when I was dreaming about her that I was touching her leg but I never thought I actually was.

Normal Pov

"Kyo are you sick? You are very red" Tohru leaned forward and put her hand on Kyo's for head and her breasts right In front of Kyo's eyes. But Tohru was unaware what she had done.

"Um T…T….Tohru your um"

"What did you say Kyo?" Tohru sat back to her normal position, Kyo breathed deeply relieved that she had sat back down he was starting to feel hot. He tried not to stare at her body but his eyes kept arguing against him.

"Why are you um you know naked?"

"OH NO! I COMPLETELEY FORGOT!" Tohru ran off to go find something to put on. About ten minutes later she came back with a huge leaf, she had done nothing to it she had just placed it in front of her so Kyo couldn't see her.

"I'm sorry Kyo I forgot, I brought you back a leaf to if you want it."

"Why the hell would I want a leaf for?"

"I thought because you have no clothes……" Tohru was stopped halfway through her sentence, when Kyo had looked down and snatched the leaf off of her.

"WHY AM I NAKED?"

"Don't you remember Kyo you were dared to go naked into the water and I came in with you and I took off all my clothes too."

"Oh right I remember now, but where are we?"

"I don't know Kyo I think when we got taken away from the tide we got stranded here."

"Great so now where stuck on this island together, alone and naked," Tohru and Kyo both looked at each other and smiled not realizing why they were smiling any way.

Kyo's Pov

YES YES YES YES YES YES, this is perfect I get to be alone with Tohru on an island with no distractions what so ever and another thing TOHRU IS NUDE. That's right butt naked nothing to wear absolutely nothing and I'm the only one who gets to see her. This is going to be the best day ever; I just hope that we get to be like this for a long time. Well at least until we are low on food and are freezing half to death.

Tohru's Pov

All alone with Kyo, I can't, I just confessed a few hours ago that I like him more then a friend. How could I ever be alone with him for more than a day, especially when we are both naked. I don't know what we are going to do while we're here. I mean, what can two teenagers possibly do alone on an island with no clothes.

Normal Pov

Finally Tohru and Kyo looked away from each other both blushing.

"Kyo I…" Tohru was cut off Kyo had walked right up to Tohru and touched her lips with his fingers. He traced them delicately.

"If I remember correctly you dared me to kiss you am I right, just before we were taken away by the tide."

"Yes that's right," Tohru whispered still blushing fiercely from her last thought.

"So why don't I finish the dare."

Kyo leant towards Tohru's face his eyes closed ready to kiss the innocent (but naked) Tohru standing in front of him.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

If you want to know how Tohru will react and how the rest of there stay on the island together will end up like please review and I will make them longer and with much more detail.


	7. The Cave

No flames

THANK YOU for previous reviews I love them so much it means a lot to me I keep writing if I get more reviews.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Chapter 7: The Cave

He kept on leaning in, Tohru couldn't feel her legs anymore, her knees were shaking and her lips were trembling. She was sweating a lot and couldn't get a word out of her mouth. Kyo had successfully placed his lips upon Tohru's. Tohru was still clueless of what was going on, but she enjoyed the warmth of Kyo's lips on her own.

"Kyo, stop."

Kyo pushed himself away from Tohru, he was disappointed he didn't know why Tohru stopped him, and maybe she thought he was a bad kisser or something.

"What's wrong Tohru?"

"Nothing is wrong it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well I have never been kissed before and I know that having my first kiss with you would be great but I don't think I'm ready to have a relationship with anyone."

"What do you mean? Don't you want to be with me?" Kyo turned his head slightly embarrassed.

"No, it's not that at all, it's just what if Yuki found out?"

"Why do you care if that stupid rat finds out?"

"Well I thought you told me he liked me as well."

"Yeah."

"Well I just don't want them to find out that we have kissed and want to be together when or if they find us. I don't think Yuki will want to see us happy together when we were stranded on an island together, and plus if we enjoy it."

"So what you just want to try and have the worst time of our life so Yuki will feel better that we didn't enjoy our time together?"

"Well that's a strange way to put it but yes I think that is what I'm trying to say."

"Why do you care about that stupid rat so much anyway?"

"I love Yuki as a friend and I don't want to hurt him if that means breaking his heart."

"But if Yuki was here instead of me would, would you act different?"

"In what way?"

"Would you let him get close to you, or would you tell him that you wouldn't want to hurt me?"

"I would say the same thing to Yuki as I have told you, but remember Kyo I love you as more than just a friend so it would be very different in that case."

Kyo felt a chill down his back; Tohru's words meant so much to him. She loved him, not Yuki, him. He just wished that he could be nicer to her, but sometimes his anger towards Yuki gets the best of him.

"Damn it's freezing, and plus we only have leaves to keep us warm."

"Your right Kyo maybe we should try and find some shelter, and maybe some wood for a fire."

"Alright, agh would you like to um find the shelter so you can fix up your clothes a bit more and I will look for fire wood?"

"Oh right, thank you Kyo."

They stared at each other for another couple of minutes before Kyo couldn't handle the silence.

"Ok so I will go then."

"Yes ok, I should start to."

They both still stood there, Tohru didn't exactly want to turn around because there was nothing covering her from behind and Kyo had a similar problem.

"Um Kyo, I feel silly for asking but do you want me to close my eyes while you start searching so I don't have to see your…."

"OK STOP, fine just hurry up already."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be slow." Tohru was so flustered about Kyo yelling at her she forgot the whole reason why she hadn't left. With a quick turn Tohru's backside was now facing Kyo although now Tohru had her eyes shut.

"TOHRU WHAT THE HELL?"

"What's wrong Kyo?" Tohru turned back around figuring out what she had done noticing Kyo's finger pointing at her and is face was now red.

"I'm sorry Kyo I forgot I just got scared when you yelled at me, my first response was to turn around and close my eyes."

"That's ok but we should really get started before it gets too dark."

So with that both Kyo and Tohru turned around at exactly the same time and headed toward what they were trying to find.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Tohru was walking up a steep hill a couple of rocks falling down the hill every time she took a step.

"Ow, my feet are getting sore," she lifted up her feet and noticed a few trickles of blood from the rocks cutting her feet. She touched one of the small cuts; she pulled back her finger from the sudden sting she felt.

"How am I supposed to find shelter for Kyo and me when I can't even walk?" By this time already, Tohru had fixed up her outfit and now it looked like a costume you would wear to the beach. She had ripped her leaf in half and got a couple of vines; she folded the leaf and put a hole through the top for her head. She slipped it on and so now it looked like a bib. She then got the two vines and joined the back and the front together so it would stay down as a top. He skirt looked similar but on her waist.

When Kyo had emerged from the bush. With his hands piled up with fire wood.

"Tohru, what are you doing here?"

"I was resting I have been walking up this hill for a long time trying to find shelter."

"Don't worry Tohru I found a place when I was looking for fire wood."

"Really Kyo, where?"

"It's just around here, follow me." He picked the firewood back up and started walking through the bush.

"Wow Kyo, this place is just perfect."

"It's not that great, it's just a small cave."

"Yes but that's all we need right?"

"I guess so, where would you like to sleep I know there isn't much of a choice but I thought you might want to pick out a warm spot to stay."

"Thank you Kyo, um maybe I will just sleep over on the opposite side of the wall."

"Ok and I got some leaves that you might want to use as blankets or something if you want I mean."

"That's a great idea Kyo," he handed her 5 big leaves for her to lay on and another bunch to put on top.

"I'm going to try and start a fire," Tohru looked up at him wide eyed.

"How are you going to start a fire?"

"Just watch," Kyo knelt down in the middle of the room where he placed the firewood and started giving Tohru a full explanation of how to start a fire. She sat through the whole demonstration amazed at what Kyo could do that know one else knew he could.

"Kyo where did you learn how to do all this?"

"My master taught me, up there in the mountains I needed to learn how to cook and I needed to learn how to start my own fire."

"It's amazing what you can do Kyo I don't know why you hide it."

"It's not that great, you can even have a try later on."

"Really Kyo that would be great getting lessons from you," Kyo blushed and Tohru just kept smiling. He looked down, too embarrassed to look her in the eyes when he noticed her feet, soon his blush wasn't from embarrassment but for rage.

"TOHRU WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"What are you talking about Kyo?"

"YOUR FEET DAMN IT!"

"Kyo it's nothing. It will be fine in the morning really just a couple of scratches."

"Just a couple of scratches your feet are bleeding and bruised it's not just going to be fine in the morning."

"Please Kyo don't worry about me it will be fine."

"No it won't!"

"Kyo, we can't do much anyway."

Kyo looked at Tohru and realized she was right they couldn't do much until a doctor came but Kyo got sore feet all the time when he was up in the mountains so he knew what would help Tohru's feet, well at least ease the pain a bit more. He got up and stormed out of the cave.

"Kyo?" Tohru called out after him as he left but soon after he came back with a bucket in his hands.

"Um, where did you get that bucket Kyo?"

"I found it when I was looking for fish in the water it must have floated away from a little kid in the beach we came from or something."

"Oh ok so why do you have it anyway?"

"Well I though maybe I could help ease the pain from your feet."

"No please Kyo I don't want to be any trouble."

"You're never any trouble Tohru," He looked into her eyes with a small smile on his face, she was hypnotized from his eyes and his smile when she felt warm water on her feet.

"Don't worry its just warm water I heated on the fire I got it from the sea, I hope you don't mind but I don't have any cloths or material so I have to wash your feet with my hands."

"No I don't mind at all you really don't have to wash my feet Kyo."

"Well if I wash them with warm water at least then you wont have any blood on your feet and they will feel better."

She just smiled at him while he dipped his hands into the warm water and smothered her feet with the liquid. He moved his hands up and down massaging her feet while cleaning them at the same time.

"Oh Kyo that feels so nice would you like me to do your feet after mine?"

"No, its ok your feet are the ones that need to be tended to and anyway it's too dark to go back for more water."

"Tomorrow night then."

"Only if we are still here tomorrow night."

"Then it's a deal, I will clean your feet tomorrow night if we are still stuck on this island."

Kyo just laughed at her satisfaction of how she handled the deal they just made although it's not much of a deal.

"Thank you so much for cleaning my feet Kyo you should become a massager one day that felt so nice."

"It's nothing."

"No really Kyo that was great." Tohru was blinking an awful lot, she was very tired. Today's adventure ended pleasantly, she was glad that she was stranded on an island with Kyo not that she was happy that they were stranded but she was glad that Kyo was with her.


	8. Temptation

There was a smell of egg and sounds of a crackling fire that filled the room. Kyo lifted his body up to see what was going on. Then he noticed Tohru, she was kneeling over a fire and she had eggs on a piece of wood.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to make a fire."

"Yes that's true, but I guess I watched so closely when you did it last night I got the hang of it. But it did take me a lot of tries."

"Why didn't you just wake me up and let me do it then?"

"Well I didn't want to disturb you and you looked so peaceful I thought it might be best if I just let you sleep."

Kyo stood and walked over to the fire, when he stood he felt a cool breeze float by around his body.

"Wow, it's really cold this morning."

"Yes, I know, that's why I made the fire as well, it's raining and I didn't want you getting sick."

"What's that smell?"

"Eggs, I hope you don't mind but I had to cook them on the wood, which was all I had to use for cooking materials."

"No that's fine, I don't care," Kyo sat down next to Tohru brushing arms with her, "sorry."

"About what Kyo?"

"For knocking you."

"You didn't knock me Kyo; anyway we should try and stay close to each other while it's raining, just so we can maintain our body heat."

"Ok, what are we going to do though I mean, while we're not keeping each other warm?"

"I guess I never thought about it Kyo," Tohru passed Kyo an egg on the wood and motioned him to eat it.

"Don't worry I'm sure that damn rat is worried about you and probably wants to know where you are, he'll come eventually."

"I do hope so Kyo, I don't know if it's safe to be staying on this island for much longer."

"You're right. So are your feet any better?"

"Oh yes thank you Kyo, you made my feet feel a lot better and I still have to do your feet, why don't I do them now while we have nothing else to do."

"Nah, it's ok, you don't have to do that."

"But Kyo we made a deal."

"Fine, but you don't have to do anything fancy ok and make it quick."

"Kyo if I made it quick it wouldn't be fair."

"Tohru I don't care just hurry up and do them."

"Um, one little problem Kyo."

"What's that?"

"We need hot water."

Kyo got up after he took his last bite from the egg Tohru made, and he got the bucket they used from last time.

"We can use the rain water."

After a few minutes had passed the bucket was full and Kyo heated it up, while Tohru was trying to make a little chair for Kyo to sit in.

"Look Kyo I made you a leaf chair," Kyo turned around and saw all the leaves piled up against the wall.

"Agh, thanks I guess." He walked towards her and gave her the bucket. "You know you don't have to do this right?"

"Yes Kyo you have already tried that but you're not getting out of this one."

Kyo sat down in the leaf chair and leaned back, Tohru dipped her hands into the water and moved closer to Kyo and lifted his feet up onto her lap.

"Now just tell me if you feel uncomfortable," Kyo felt a bit uncomfortable but it wasn't because of the way he sitting it was because he was so close to Tohru and she was going to start massaging his feet.

She started to move her hands slowly along Kyo's feet and rubbed her thumbs in the middle of the foot.

"Is that ok Kyo, not to hard?"

Kyo had his eyes shut but he wasn't sleeping he was just relaxing.

"No it's just perfect Tohru," he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Would you like me to do your back after this?"

"HELL NO!" Tohru jumped back and stopped massaging Kyo's feet which made Kyo annoyed, "What I mean is you have already done my feet why don't I do your back?"

"Are you sure Kyo, I don't want you to if you're just doing it to make me happy."

"No, don't worry it will be fine. Just relax and face the wall."

Tohru did what Kyo asked and Kyo dipped his hands into the warm water. He lifted them up and placed them on Tohru's shoulders, he started to rub up and down, his thumbs doing most of the work. He moved his face right up close to her ear that Tohru could feel his warm breath blowing on to her face.

"Do you want me to show you something else I can do?"

"Like what?"

"Let me just show you."

Kyo breathed deeply then started to nibble on Tohru's ear.

"KYO what are you doing?"

"I thought you might like it."

"Well I did, it felt nice Kyo, but I told you that I'm not ready for anything like that."

"Tohru I understand what you mean but I'm not going to do anything bad, will you please let me continue?"

"Ok but remember what I said Kyo."

Kyo continued to nibble on Tohru's ear, Tohru made soft moaning sounds. Kyo let go of Tohru's ear for a second then started to nibble the whole way around the ear. He got to just under the ear, on her neck and started to lay soft kisses on her white skin.

"Kyo that feels so nice, you know I wished that you continued but…."

"Why don't you let me then Tohru?"

He didn't get an answer from Tohru; she just let him kiss her all around her neck. Kyo's arms were around Tohru's waist there bodies were nearly coming in contact but they weren't quite touching.

"Tohru I think…"

"What?" Tohru said moaning still.

"I think we should stop."

"Why Kyo, I thought this is what _you_ wanted?"

"Yes, but I don't want to do it now because," Tohru turned her whole body around to face Kyo her nose touching his.

"Because why Kyo?" Kyo was tempted, he wanted to kiss Tohru so badly now but he felt she was just trying to seduce him, now that she knew what it felt like to be kissed on the neck.

"Because wouldn't it be better if we did something like this when we have protection?" Kyo and Tohru both blushed, Tohru moved her face away from Kyo's so that she wouldn't tempt him too much any more.

"I understand what you mean Kyo," she moved forward and pulled Kyo's hands towards her, "I want it to be special and I do want it to be with you as well Kyo."

They both leant in and shared a passionate kiss, no tongue but a pleasant one at that. They both didn't want to let go, afraid to lose the other, they both wished they could stay like this forever.

"NO!" Tohru and Kyo both broke the kiss at once.

"Who said that?" Tohru was a bit shaken at the voice that appeared from no where, Kyo was looking towards the opening of the cave. And there stood a dripping wet Yuki that was in no mood to be nice.

"Yuki, you found us, I'm so glad to see you again," Tohru ran up to Yuki and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him calm down a bit like she hoped.

"What was Kyo doing to you Miss Honda; I hope he didn't hurt you."

"No, not at all we were, um we were…." Tohru didn't know what to say what ever she would say might hurt one of the boy's feelings.

"We were kissing rat boy, not like it's any of your business," Yuki ran right up to Kyo and rammed him into the wall.

"How dare you use Miss Honda like that?" Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her out of the cave and into the pouring rain.

"Damn Rat," Kyo muttered to him self when he finally got up and tried to see where Tohru and Yuki went. He saw the two of them walking towards a large ship, it looked a lot like one that you would go on for a cruise.

"Hurry Kyo, you don't want to miss your ride," Tohru giggled to her self as Kyo was approaching. "Kyo isn't this great they found us and we get to go back in a cruise ship."

"Yeah I guess," Kyo wasn't that excited especially that Yuki was on the ship with them but then he thought how comfortable it is on the ship, this might be a great time for him to be with Tohru if she could just get away from Yuki.

They all a boarded the ship to see Shigure and Hatori on board.

"Hi Hatori, Shigure where are all the others?" Tohru asked politely.

"Well Tohru we had to take them home, but you will see them when we get back home we already have your belongings on board so we thought that it might be a nice idea to just take a little cruise on the way back instead of going by car again."

"Oh wow thank you so much, and I'm so glad that you found us I was getting very worried."

"It looked like you and Kyo were doing fine when I got there though, don't you think Miss Honda?"

"Don't speak to her like that, you damn rat."

"You're the last person I want to talk to you stupid cat."

"Come on Tohru, let's go find our rooms so we can get dressed."

"Ok Kyo, you can go I'll be there in a minute," Kyo left the room to go get dressed into some normal clothes again while Tohru stayed for another minute, "Shigure, do you know how long exactly it takes to get home from here?"

"Well Tohru we don't get dropped right outside our house, so the boat trip will take 3 or 4 days and then we might have to get home a different way from there but we will have to wait till then I'm afraid."

"Ok, thank you Shigure." Tohru left to go get changed as well she was happy to be able to get dressed into her own clothes.

She reached her room that she had to share with Kyo for just tonight and walked inside. This was just another adventure waiting to happen for Kyo and Tohru.


End file.
